Can't Stop Twinkling
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Yuga_Aoyama/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Yuga_Aoyama/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Yuga_Aoyama/History Yuga Aoyama, also known as the Shining Hero: Can't Stop Twinkling, is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. He is currently interning at the Yoroi Musha Agency, under the No. 9 hero, [[Yoroi Musha|'Yoroi Musha']], alongside fellow classmates Mina Ashido and Toru Hagakure. Appearance: Yuga is a young man with a slim build and a rather feminine face. He has long blond hair, worn flattened down around the majority of his head, spiked and sticking out to the sides at the bottom of it, with a side fringe that curves upwards a little before it does down. He has notably long eyelashes and bright indigo eyes, giving him the appearance of a young prince. His hero costume consists of a bluish-black body suit, over which he wears a suit of metallic lavender and golden armor; a chest plate, two spherical shoulder pads, elbow-length vambraces, and knee-length boots. His chest plate has a high V-neck collar with a golden greek fret-like trim, as with the lower diaphanous piece under the belt and the edges of the vambraces. It also comes with a long, glittery indigo cape as well as a belt with a golden ring-shaped buckle with a blue crystal, from which he emits his Quirk, matching the smaller ones over his shoulder pads and knees. He has straight angled golden lines running down his baggy pants, a matching set around the shafts of his boots, and he wears a red-tinted wing-shaped visor over his eyes. Personality: Yuga appears to be a vain and prideful person, thinking of himself as superior to the rest of his classmates, especially in regards to his Quirk. He exhibits extremely flamboyant mannerisms, is fond of posing and likes to grab the attention of those around him despite frequently getting ignored by his peers. His expression rarely changes from a closed smile, even while he speaks or gets hurt, and he's also prone to getting upset if interrupted or questioned. Yuga's sentences often end with a star (☆) symbol, indicating a fancy tone. He also tends to play up his French heritage, occasionally implementing French words into his sentences. However, this persona is shown to be mostly a facade, as Yuga holds severe insecurities about his Quirk, and, in reality, he doesn't see himself as above anyone else. In fact, he appears to think of himself as different from everybody, due to the "defective" Quirk he was born with. Yuga has been struggling with this since his childhood and wishes to become "normal" one day. Yuga does possess a compassionate side and is shown to sympathise with Izuku Midoriya, due to the both of them having what he perceives as highly self-harmful and uncontrollable Quirks, although the way in which he displays this sympathy initially startled Izuku. Izuku has stated that he’s never been able to read Yuga due to his unpredictable nature, although he still ended up befriending him. Yuga is also easily frightened by danger and prefers to hide rather than fight, though he can still help out a friend as long as he remains safe and isn't above sacrificing himself, highly contrasting his usual self-centred attitude. Powers and Abilities: Quirk - Naval Laser: Navel Laser: Yuga's Quirk allows him to shoot a powerful sparkling laser from his navel. If he uses it too much, his stomach will apparently collapse. Due to a birth defect, Yuga has very little control over his Quirk and needs to wear a special belt to compensate. Fighting Techniques: * Navel Laser Buffet: Yuga fires successive beams not only from his navel but also from his shoulders, which are equipped with beam openings just like his Sparkle Belt. As a result, this technique puts more strain on him than when he uses his Quirk normally. * Navel Sabre : Yuga concentrates the energy of his Navel Laser and shapes it into a cutting light blade attached to his bellybutton. Equipment: Hero Outfit: Yuga's hero outfit, though it may look like it was meant to only look flashy, is actually made of high tech so that he can channel his laser beam to other lenses across the costume, thus allowing him to shoot his beam from other parts of his body, such as his knees and shoulders. * Sparkle Shades: This equipment is so Yuga won't be blinded by his own shine. * Sparkle Inner: This equipment is very high tech, as it's designed to send the energy emitted by his navel elsewhere on his body, * Sparkling Emitter Gear: This equipment is divided in five "sparktacular" sparkle items that focus the sparkling energy transmitted by his "Sparkle Inner" into a single sparkling sparkle beam. * Sparkle Belt: This equipment a simple yet convenient belt that Yuga wears every day. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Characters from France Category:My Hero Academia Category:My Hero Academia Character Category:Student Category:First Year Student Category:Teenager Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:U.A. High School Class 1-A Category:Hero Interns Category:Yoroi Musha Agency Category:Enhanced Individual Category:Character with Quirk Category:Joel McDonald Voice Actor Category:8-C Power Level Category:Superhero Category:U.A. High School Foreign Student Category:Foreign Student